Wolfsnight
by mondtaenzerin
Summary: Remus erwischt seinen jungen Geliebten in den Armen eines anderen Mannes und verlässt Hogwarts Hals über Kopf. Doch manchmal ist nicht alles so, wie es scheint. HPRL, Severus Harrys Mentor
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Die von mir verwandten Charaktere gehören alle J. K: Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur kurz ausgeliehen und verdiene mit dieser Story auch kein Geld.

**Main Pairing:** RL/HP

**Anmerkung:** Diese Geschichte ist das Weihnachtsgeschenk für _silbernewolfsfrau_. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt ihr und natürlich auch allen anderen Lesern!

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Entdeckung**

Remus summte leise vor sich hin, während er eine letzte Falte aus seiner Robe strich. Gleich würde er sich mit Harry treffen. Er lächelte. Harry und er waren jetzt seit fast einem Monat ein Paar. Heimlich natürlich, denn auch wenn Harry mit seinen 17 Jahren in der magischen Welt als erwachsen galt, so war sich Remus nicht sicher, ob eine Beziehung zwischen einem Lehrer und einem Schüler in Hogwarts akzeptiert werden würde. Vor allem wenn es sich bei besagtem Schüler um die Hoffnung der gesamten Zaubererwelt handelte. Harry selbst wollte die Beziehung geheim halten, um Remus nicht in Gefahr zu bringen. Und so trafen sie sich heimlich. In einem kleinen Raum, den außer ihm nur die anderen Herumtreiber kannten und der ihr heimliches Liebesnest geworden war.

Der Werwolf erinnerte sich an die Schuldgefühle, die er empfunden hatte, als er sich langsam, aber sicher in den Sohn seines besten Freundes, der nach Sirius Tod sein Patenkind geworden war, verliebt hatte. Als aus dem Jungen, der ihn so stark an James erinnerte, ein atemberaubender junger Mann geworden war mit Augen, die funkelnden Smaragden glichen, wildem schwarzen Haar, das aussah, als wäre ihr Besitzer gerade aus dem Bett gekrochen, was Remus unheimlich sexy fand, einer Haut, die sich wie Samt und Seide unter seinen Händen anfühlte, und den sinnlichsten Lippen, die Remus je gekostet hatte.

Der Lieblingslehrer nahezu aller Hogwartsschüler war verliebt wie ein Teenager, und es machte ihm nichts aus.

Er würde den Augenblick nie vergessen, als Harry ihm gestanden hatte, dass er die Gefühle seines Paten erwiderte. Dann hatte er ganz schüchtern seine Lippen auf die von Remus gelegt und ihre heimlich Liebe hatte begonnen. Gestern hatten sie zum ersten Mal miteinander geschlafen. Remus hatte erst Bedenken gehabt, da es die erste Nacht nach seiner letzten Verwandlung gewesen war, doch Harry hatte diese Bedenken mit seinen sanften Lippen und streichelnden Händen schnell zerstreut.

Remus pfiff leise vor sich hin und warf einen letzten Blick auf die alte Standuhr, die er von seiner Muggelgroßmutter geerbt hatte. Er war fast eine Stunde zu früh, aber dann hatte er noch Zeit den Raum ein wenig herzurichten. Harry liebte Romantik.

Eine letzte Überprüfung im Spiegel zeigte ihm, dass er annehmbar aussah und so machte er sich beschwingt auf den Weg.

Auf seinem Gang durch das Schloss grüßte er einige Nachzügler, die gerade vom Abendessen aus der Großen Halle kamen und ihm freundlich zunickten. Er summte leise vor sich hin und wie von selbst trugen ihn seine Füße zum Ort seines Glückes. Kurz vor seinem Ziel hörte Remus plötzlich ein lautes Stöhnen. Er runzelte die Stirn. Es schien aus dem kleinen Raum in der Nische gegenüber von Ulleran dem Unbestechlichen zu kommen, Harrys und Remus' Treffpunkt. Aber außer den Herumtreibern und Harry kannte niemand diesen Raum. Und wie waren die anderen an das Passwort gekommen?

Remus hörte Stimmen, eine dunkle und eine etwas hellere. Die Tür stand einen Spalt offen und er näherte sich vorsichtig. Bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, blieb er wie erstarrt stehen: In dem großen Doppelbett lag ein sehr verschwitzter nackter Harry in den Armen eines ebenso verschwitzten nackten Severus Snape. Der Tränkemeister ließ seine schlanken Finger durch Harrys wilden Haarschopf gleiten. Der Geruch von Schweiß und Sperma drang überdeutlich in die empfindliche Nase des Werwolfs.

„Das war … wow!", murmelte der Junge, noch ganz erschöpft von seinem Orgasmus, den er ohne Zweifel soeben erlebt hatte.

Severus lächelte.

„Danke für das Kompliment."

„Meinst du, er nimmt uns das ab?"

Der Tränkemeister hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich kann sehr überzeugend sein. Und auch wenn er sich für unbesiegbar hält, er ist es nicht."

Harry fuhr mit einem Finger über die schmale, und doch muskulöse Brust seines Lehrers.

„Ich bewundere dich", sagte er leise.

„Da gibt es nichts zu bewundern."

„Oh, doch. Ohne dich hätte ich nicht einmal mein erstes Schuljahr überlebt."

Harry kuschelte sich enger an den anderen Mann.

„Eines Tages wirst du einen Mann sehr glücklich machen."

Severus lachte leise. Es war ein angenehmer Laut, der Remus wohlige Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Im Moment habe ich noch alle Hände voll mit dir zu tun."

Harry wurde ernst.

„Dafür werde ich dir nie genug danken können."

„Erledige unseren _Freund_ und du hast mir mehr als genug gedankt."

„Du wirst frei sein, das schwöre ich. Und dann wirst du dich vor gut aussehenden Männern nicht mehr retten können."

Severus lachte.

„Ich lebe vorzugsweise monogam. Ich halte nichts von kurzen Bettgeschichten."

„Ich auch nicht."

Harry strich zärtlich über Severus' Wange und küsste dann sanft die Stelle, die er soeben gestreichelt hatte.

„Du wirst glücklich sein, und ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um dafür zu sorgen, dass du nie wieder Befehle von irgendjemandem annehmen musst."

„Das ist alles, was ich mir wünsche. Und mehr als ich verdiene."

„Hör' auf dich klein zu machen."

„Zu Befehl, Mister Potter."

Paralysiert beobachtete Remus wie Severus den Wangenkuss von Harry mit unendlicher Zärtlichkeit erwiderte. Der Werwolf hatte das Gefühl als würde eine eisige Hand nach seinem Herzen greifen und langsam zudrücken. Dann drang wieder der dunkle Bariton des Tränkemeisters an sein Ohr.

„Ich muss gehen. Finnegan kommt in einer Viertelstunde zur Strafarbeit."

„Der Arme. Ich hoffe, du triezt ihn nicht allzu sehr."

„Ich habe einen Ruf zu verlieren."

Harry lachte leise.

Remus wollte nichts mehr hören. Wie in Trance beobachtete er, wie Severus sich erhob und begann sich anzuziehen.

‚Du musst hier weg. Er wird dich sehen, sobald er den Raum verlässt. Du musst hier weg!'

Wie betäubt folgte Remus seiner inneren Stimme und bewegte sich langsam rückwärts. Fort von dem Raum, fort von seinem jungen Geliebten, der ihn hintergangen hatte.

Seine Schritte beschleunigten sich, doch das Gefühl der Betäubung nahm nicht ab. Wie an einem unsichtbaren Faden gezogen, bewegte er sich durch das Schloss, bis zu dem Wasserspeier, der Dumbledores Büro bewachte.

„Zucker- … Marshmellows", stotterte er und der Wasserspeier sprang zur Seite. Remus hastete die Stufen hinauf und klopfte.

„Komm' herein, Remus."

Der Werwolf trat ein und sah sich einem sanft lächelnden Schulleiter gegenüber, der gerade seinen Phönix mit Keksen fütterte.

„Setz' dich. Möchtest du Tee?"

Remus blieb stehen und lehnte den Tee dankend ab.

„Es geht um die Mission bei den Bergwölfen. Ich nehme den Auftrag an."

Dumbledore strahlte.

„Das freut mich. Wir brauchen dort unbedingt einen Kundschafter."

Remus nickte.

„Ich möchte sofort abreisen."

Dem Strahlen wich ein Ausdruck leichter Verwirrung.

„Sofort?"

„Ja. Bitte."

„Was ist mit deinem Unterricht?"

Remus presste unwillkürlich die Lippen zusammen.

„Ich bin überzeugt, dass Severus ihn gern übernimmt."

„Sev …"

Plötzlich weiteten sich die blauen Augen des Schulleiters, und er wurde ernst.

„Remus, es ist nicht immer alles so, wie es scheint."

Was sollte das denn bedeuten? Hatte Dumbledore seine Augen denn überall?

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest", entgegnete Remus kühl.

Der Schulleiter beugte sich vor.

„Aber ich, und ich rate dir nichts zu tun, was du später bereust."

Ein dunkles Grollen entwich Remus' Kehle. Er hatte endgültig genug von Dumbledores Großvatertum und sein Ich-weiß-was-das-Beste-für-dich-ist.

„Ich werde _jetzt_ gehen. Ich schicke dir eine Eule mit meinem Bericht."

Er nickte Dumbledore kurz zu und verließ das Büro.

In seinem Quartier fiel sein Blick auf das alte Sofa, das vor dem Kamin stand. Es gehörte zu den wenigen Möbeln, die ihm gehörten. Der blaue Stoff war abgewetzt und die Polster durchgesessen.. Auf diesem Sofa hatte er Harry zum ersten Mal geküsst. Er wand den Blick ab. Trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl ersticken zu müssen. Er sah Severus und Harry überdeutlich vor sich.

Vor allem Severus: Der sehr schlanke, muskulöse Körper, das silbergrüne Drachentattoo auf seiner linken Schulter, das schwarzen Haar, das nicht fettig gewesen war, sondern seidig glänzend, und die schlanken Finger, die Harry so zärtlich berührt hatten. Oh ja, Severus hatte nichts von seiner faszinierenden Ausstrahlung verloren. Eher noch hinzu gewonnen, seit ihrer Liebe vor über 20 Jahren.

Damals war Remus mit dem hochbegabten Slytherin zusammen gewesen. Sie hatten die ersten Küsse ausgetauscht, die ersten schüchternen Berührungen. Doch dann hatte es Sirius für eine gute Idee gehalten, dass der Slytherins Remus' anderes Ich kennen lernen sollte und die Beziehung hatte ein jähes Ende gefunden.

Auf einmal war er überzeugt, dass die Beziehung zwischen Harry und dem Tränkemeister schon länger andauerte. Schließlich mochten sie beide keine schnellen Bettgeschichten. Außerdem war das Vertrauen in den smaragdgrünen Augen des Jungen grenzenlos gewesen, und Remus wusste, wie schwer Harry jemandem vertraute.

Und ihm gegenüber hatte er die süße Unschuld gespielt. Er hatte so getan, als wäre der Sex mit Remus sein erstes Mal gewesen war, aber sicherlich hatte ihm Severus schon zuvor einige spezielle „Nachhilfestunden" gegeben. Schließlich hatten die beiden eine Menge Zeit in den letzten Monaten miteinander verbracht. Und sich hinter seinem Rücken wahrscheinlich köstlich über den naiven ahnungslosen Remus Lupin amüsiert.

Der Werwolf schlenderte durch seine Räume und warf wahllos Sachen in seinen Schrankkoffer. Im Badezimmer hielt er inne und betrachtete sich im Spiegel, der über dem Waschbecken hing.

Er sah einen Mann mittleren Alters mit breiten grauen Strähnen, die sich durch das hellbraune Haar zogen, kleine Fältchen, die begannen sich um die Augen und den Mund zu bilden. Er sah einen alternden Werwolf, der sich eingebildet hatte, Gefühle für ihn in einem jungen attraktiven Mann wecken zu können, der jung genug war, um sein Sohn zu sein.

Was für eine Chance hatte er gegen einen Mann wie Severus, der kein einziges graues Harr hatte und körperlich in der Blüte seiner Jahre stand, einen hochintelligenten und hochbegabten Krieger, dessen geheimnisvolle Ausstrahlung nicht nur zu Spekulationen über sein Vampirdasein Anlass gab, sondern auch ihre Wirkung auf einige Schüler nicht verfehlte, die den Lehrer heimlich anhimmelten?

„Du bist ein Narr", murmelte Remus leise.

„Das würde ich nicht gerade sagen", entgegnete der Spiegel.

Remus ignorierte ihn.

Schließlich hatte er seine Habseligkeiten zusammengepackt und warf seinen Reiseumhang um. Er verkleinerte seinen Schrankkoffer und verließ seine Räume. Auf dem Weg durch die Schule begegnete ihm niemand, und Remus war froh darüber. Er wollte niemanden sehen. An den Toren Hogwarts' drehte er sich noch einmal um und betrachtete den Ort, den er jahrelang als sein zweites Zuhause angesehen hatte. Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Er würde nie wieder hierher zurückkehren. Dann wandte er sich um und ging davon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wie gefällt´s Euch? Ich freue mich auf Eure Reviews. Sie sind ein großer Anreiz, schnell weiter zu schreiben.

**An meine Leser von „Voldemort's Plan":**

Das nächste Kapitel ist in Arbeit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur kurz ausgeliehen und verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.

**Anmerkung:** Dieses Kapitel wurde vorab nicht von silbernewolfsfrau gegengelesen, da ich euch nicht so lange warten lassen wollte. Ich hoffe, sie nimmt es mir nicht übel.

**Danksagung:**

_Salinas:_ Hier geht' s ganz schnell weiter!

_Kathrina CH:_ Mit Scharade liegst du absolut richtig. Ich hoffe, das neue Kapitel macht dir trotzdem noch Spaß.

_Angie:_ Ich finde Remus nicht besonders ooc, aber ich glaube, da hat jeder seine eigene Meinung. Ich meine, was erfährt man denn in den Büchern über ihn, außer, dass er sehr freundlich ist, gern Schokolade mag und zu feige war seine Freunde davon abzuhalten Severus zu ärgern? Nichts.

_ttt:_ Danke für deine Zuversicht. Ich hoffe, du wirst nicht enttäuscht.

_Krinse-Katze:_ Ganz ruhig, es geht schon weiter.

_AlexielLestrange:_ Und schon geht' s weiter!

Und nun: viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**2. Reise**

Remus apparierte direkt in die Käfergasse, die von der Winkelgasse abzweigte, und betrat ein kleines Geschäft namens „Gertrudes Reiseladen". Der Laden war nur sehr spärlich möbliert, wirkte aber trotzdem einladend mit den großen Bildern von Meeresstränden und Gebirgszügen, die an den Wänden hingen. Gegenüber von der Tür befand sich eine große Tafel aus grünem Marmor. Dort waren mit goldenen Lettern Kontinente und Etagen eingraviert, wie z.B. „Südamerika, 2. UG" oder „Australien, 5. UG". Rechts und links von der Wand befand sich jeweils ein Fahrstuhl. Der eine bediente die Untergeschosse mit den geraden, der andere die mit den ungeraden Nummern.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Sir?"

Remus wandte sich um und blickte in das freundliche Gesicht einer dunkelhaarigen Hexe, die hinter einem Tresen aus grünem Marmor saß.

„Ich möchte in die Karpaten", antwortete Remus.

„In die Wald- oder Ostkarpaten?"

„In die Ostkarpaten."

„Dann nehmen Sie den Kamin nach Bukarest. Von da aus apparieren Sie nach Moldovenesc. Das ist dort der einzige Ort, wo es eine kleine magische Gemeinde gibt."

Remus nickte.

„Wie viel schulde ich Ihnen?"

„Ich bekomme 20 Galleonen."

Remus zog ein Pergament aus dem Umhang und schrieb etwas darauf. Dann reichte er es der Hexe.

„Ich hoffe, es ist noch genug in meinem Verlies."

Das Lächeln der Angestellten änderte sich nicht im Geringsten.

„Sollte es nicht der Fall sein, hören Sie von uns."

„Natürlich."

„Nehmen Sie Kamin Nr. 5, 1. Untergeschoss."

„Danke."

Damit schritt er durch den rechten Fahrstuhl und fuhr nach unten.

In Bukarest blieb er nur kurz um sich einen Übersetzungstrank zu kaufen und reiste dann nach Moldovenesc weiter. Dort kaufte er eine Eule und erkundigte sich gleich nach dem Rudel der Bergwölfe.

„Sie haben ein großes Revier, das sich durch die gesamten Ostkarpaten erstreckt", erklärte das alte Mütterchen, das ihm die Eule verkauft hatte, „Wenn Sie einen halben Tag nach Westen gehen, dann treffen Sie auf ihre Wächter. Die begleiten Sie dann zu Ihrem Anführer. Er heißt Ru'an. Damals, als junges Mädchen, habe ich ihn einmal gesehen. Ein sehr beeindruckender Mann."

Sie lächelte versonnen vor sich hin, bis sie sich erinnerte, dass Remus immer noch vor ihr stand. Sie räusperte sich.

„Ich muss Sie allerdings warnen. Es ist nicht ungefährlich. Sehen Sie Ru'an auf keinem Fall in die Augen und bleiben Sie auf keinen Fall über Vollmond."

Remus musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Das dürfte in den nächsten Wochen sein geringstes Problem sein.

„Kennen Sie hier ein gutes Gasthaus?"

„Oh ja, der ‚Goldene Bär'. Es ist das beste Haus weit und breit."

„Danke."

Er bezahlte und verließ das Geschäft. Er ging die Straße entlang, bis er ein windschiefes Haus erreichte: der „Goldene Bär". Als Remus durch die schwere Holztür trat, kam er in eine gemütliche Gaststube mit rustikalen Tischen und Stühlen. Die Luft war erfüllt von Musik und dem Stimmengewirr der zahlreichen Hexen und Zauberer, die hier ihren Tag ausklingen ließen. Remus bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge bis zu einer langen Holztheke, wo ein schlanker junger Mann Bier ausschenkte.

„Was kann ich Ihnen bringen?"

„Ich suche den Wirt."

Der junge Mann breitete die Arme aus.

„Der bin ich."

Remus konnte sein Erstaunen über die Jugend des Wirts kaum verbergen.

„Mein Großvater hat sich vor einigen Monaten aus der Wirtschaft zurückgezogen. Also, was kann ich Ihnen bringen?"

„Ich hätte gern ein Zimmer."

Der Wirt holte einen Schlüssel hervor.

„Zimmer Nr. 12 ist noch frei. Es kostet 5 Galleonen die Nacht, Frühstück inklusive."

Remus nickte.

„Ich nehme es."

„Tiggy!"

Ein Hauself erschien und verneigte sich tief.

„Master."

„Bring' das Gepäck unseres Gastes auf Zimmer 12."

Der Elf verneigte sich wieder.

„Sehr wohl, Master."

Zu Remus gewandt fragte er: „Darf Tiggy um das Gepäck des Masters bitten?"

Der Werwolf zog den Schrankkoffer aus seinem Umhang und brachte ihn wieder auf Originalgröße. Der Elf nahm den Schlüssel und den Koffer und verschwand mit einem ‚Popp'.

„Möchten Sie etwas trinken oder essen?"

„Sehr gern."

„Wir haben dort hinten noch einen freien Tisch. Leider kann ich Sie nicht hinbringen."

Er wies mit einer Hand auf die Thekengäste, die wieder neue Getränke verlangten.

„Ich mache Ihnen aber gern etwas zu trinken."

„Einen Feuerwhiskey, bitte."

Normalerweise trank Remus so kurz nach Vollmond keinen Alkohol, aber jetzt konnte er einen Drink gut gebrauchen.

„Er wird Ihnen sofort gebracht."

Damit eilte er wieder zu seinen anderen Gästen. Remus schob sich durch die Menge bis zu einem kleinen Tisch in einer Nische. Etwas erschöpft ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl sinken und betrachtete die Leute um ihn herum. Sein Blick fiel auf ein junges Pärchen am Nebentisch, das sich innig küsste. Es waren zwei junge Männer, vielleicht in Harrys Alter, die sich eng umschlungen hielten und leise in den Mund des anderen stöhnten. Remus konnte ihre Erregung riechen, und wahrscheinlich würden sie sich bald in ruhigere Räume zurückziehen.

„Haben Sie schon gewählt?"

Vor ihm stand eine junge Frau mit einem Glas Feuerwhiskey auf einem Tablett.

„Bitte?"

„Das Essen."

„Ach ja."

Zerstreut blätterte er durch die Speisekarte.

„Ich nehme das Steak."

„Sehr wohl."

Die Frau eilte davon und Remus nippte kurz an dem Whiskey. Dann stürzte er ihn mit einem Zug hinunter. Danach fühlte er sich zwar nicht wesentlich besser, aber der Schmerz ließ ein wenig nach.

Das Essen kam und Remus verschlang es, ohne wirklich etwas zu schmecken. Dann ging er auf sein Zimmer. Morgen würde ein langer Tag werden.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viele tausend Kilometer entfernt wartete Harry auf seinen Geliebten. Es war bereits halb neun, und Remus war immer noch nicht da. Eigentlich war er immer überpünktlich und Harry verstand nicht, warum er nicht kam. Sein Liebster hatte ihm auch keine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Nichts.

Leider hatte er seine Karte der Herumtreiber Hermine geliehen, die sie unbedingt heute abend brauchte, sodass er nicht wusste, ob Remus überhaupt im Schloss war.

‚Natürlich ist er im Schloss. Wo sollte er sonst sein?'

Trotzdem stimmte irgendetwas nicht.

Harry beschloss nachzusehen. Er versiegelte den kleinen Raum und machte sich auf den Weg zu Remus' Quartier. Dort angekommen klopfte er, erst leise und dann immer lauter.

„Remus? Remus!"

„Der Werwolf ist fort und mit ihm all sein Besitz", verkündete der Lautenspieler aus dem Gemälde neben der Tür und spielte einen Akkord.

„Was?!"

„Der Werwolf ist fort und mit ihm sein ganzer Besitz", wiederholte der Lautenspieler mit Nachdruck.

„Alohomora!"

Harry stürmte in den Raum und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Das Zimmer war leer, ebenso wie das Schlaf- und das Badezimmer. Alle persönlichen Sachen von Remus waren verschwunden, inklusive seines Lieblingssofas. Was war hier los?

Harry verließ die Quartiere seines Liebsten und rannte in Richtung der Verliese davon. Er sprang förmlich die Stufen hinunter bis er keuchend vor der Tür zu Severus' Büro stand. Er hämmerte gegen die Tür.

„Herein."

Harry stürzte in den Raum und fiel fast in die Arme seines Mentors.

„Severus … Remus …"

„Ja?"

„Remus ist weg!"

Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Er hat alles mitgenommen! Er ist einfach verschwunden!"

Er war kurz vor dem Hyperventilieren. Severus legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Was ist passiert?"

Die dunkle Stimme seines Mentors hüllte Harry ein wie eine schützende Decke, und sein Atem beruhigte sich langsam wieder.

„Remus und ich waren verabredet. Aber er ist nicht gekommen. Ich habe eine halbe Stunde gewartet, aber …. Ich bin zu seinen Quartieren gegangen, und er war nicht da. Seine Sachen sind auch weg."

Severus nickte.

„Komm' mit."

Er verließ das Büro, mit Harry auf den Fersen. Schon 5 Meter vor dem Wasserspeier rief Severus das Passwort und stürmte die Treppe hinauf. Er klopfte kurz und betrat das Büro des Schulleiters. Dumbledore sah überrascht auf.

„Severus! Setz' dich. Was führt dich zu mir? Möchtest du einen Zitronenbonbon? – Hallo, Harry."

„Albus, Lupin ist verschwunden."

Das Funkeln in den Augen des Schulleiters ließ etwas nach.

„Remus ist auf einer Mission."

„Jetzt?!"

„Ja, Harry, jetzt."

„Und sein Unterricht?"

„Nun, Severus, er hat betont, dass du seine Stunden sicher gern übernehmen würdest."

Severus schnaubte. Harry verstand gar nichts mehr.

„Was für eine Mission?"

„Es geht um Informationen über ein Rudel Bergwölfe, das in den Karpaten lebt. Der Orden muss wissen, wie die Bergwölfe zu Voldemort stehen. Eigentlich sollte der Auftrag erst in den Sommerferien beginnen, aber …." Er machte eine kleine Pause.

„Ich fürchte, er hat euch gesehen."

Harry wurde eiskalt. Remus hatte ihn gesehen? Severus und ihn?

„Er bat darum noch heute Abend abreisen zu dürfen."

Harry hörte gar nicht mehr hin. Er war wie betäubt. Was musste Remus nun von ihm denken? Er spürte kaum, wie ihm Severus die Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihn aus dem Büro schob.

Während der Tränkemeister ihn durch die geheimen Gänge zu seinem Quartier führte, hatte Harry immer die Bilder ihres gemeinsamen Zusammenseins vor Augen: Wie er Severus voller Hingabe mit dem Mund verwöhnt, wie er sich unter seinem Mentor vor Lust gewunden und sich nach einem atemberaubenden Orgasmus in dessen Arme geschmiegt hatte.

Welches dieser Bilder hatte Remus gesehen? Bilder, die nicht für ihn, sondern für Voldemort bestimmt waren. Tom hatte seinem Tränkemeister den Auftrag erteilt, Harry zu verführen und ihn absolut abhängig von ihm zu machen. Zu welchem Zweck, wussten zwar weder Severus noch Harry, aber sie hatten beschlossen ein Mal miteinander zu schlafen, um die Bilder und Emotionen zu liefern, die Voldemort bei seinem nächsten Ausflug in Harrys Bewusstsein erwarten würde. Der Gryffindor hatte zwar schon Fortschritte in Okklumantik gemacht, doch seine mentalen Schilde waren noch zu schwach, um einen massiven Angriff eines Meisterleglimens standzuhalten. Aus diesem Grund hatte Severus auch Harrys Gefühle für Remus in eine dichte Membran gehüllt, zu der nur der junge Mann selbst Zugang hatte.

Remus wusste davon nichts, ebenso wenig wie von dem monatelangen geheimen Training, das sein junger Liebhaber bei dem Tränkemeister absolvierte oder dem Vertrauen, das zu dieser Zeit zwischen den einstigen Feinden gewachsenen war – ein Vertrauen, das bei Harry auf dem Respekt und der Bewunderung basierte, die er für das empfand, was der Slytherin jedes Mal durchmachte, wenn er zu seinem grausamen Herrn gerufen wurde.

Einmal hatte Harry in einer Vision miterlebt, wie Voldemort seinen Tränkemeister über eine Viertelstunde mit dem Crutiatus-Fluch gequält hatte, nur weil ein komplizierter Zaubertrank nicht fertig geworden war. Kurz darauf hatte er den schwer verletzten Mann vor den Toren Hogwarts' gefunden und ihn, so gut es ging, versorgt. Der Tränkemeister hatte damals darauf bestanden weder Poppy noch Albus über seine Verletzungen zu informieren, und so hatte Harry die Schmerzen nach seinen Anweisungen gelindert.

In den darauffolgenden Tagen hatte der Gryffindor seinem Zaubertränkelehrer bei der Entwicklung des Trankes geholfen, soweit es ihm möglich war. Außerdem hatte Harry sich für seinen kleinen Ausflug in Severus' Denkanarium entschuldigt, und der Tränkemeister hatte in ihm endlich mehr gesehen als nur eine Imitation von James Potter.

Er hatte seinem Schüler sogar etwas über Lily Potter erzählt, mit der Severus gut befreundet

gewesen war.

Dies alles hatte Harry Remus nie gesagt, um ihn nicht in Gefahr zu bringen. Sowohl Severus als auch der junge Gryffindor waren der Meinung, dass je weniger der Werwolf wusste, desto besser war es für ihn.

Natürlich schmerzte es den jungen Mann seinem Liebsten nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählen zu können, aber so brachte er ihn wenigstens nicht mehr in Gefahr als unbedingt nötig. Und jetzt würde Remus ihm sowieso kein Wort mehr glauben.

Dabei wusste Harry nur zu gut, dass selbst, wenn er mehr als Freundschaft für Severus empfinden würde, das vergebliche Liebesmüh wäre, denn der hochbegabte Zauberer brauchte einen Partner, der ihm in jeder Hinsicht gewachsen war, und keinen 17jährigen Jungen.

In einer der Okklumantik-Sitzungen hatte der Gryffindor einmal einen Mann in den Armen des Slytherinvorstandes gesehen, der Harry seltsam bekannt vorgekommen war, auch wenn er das Gesicht des Mannes nicht erkannt hatte.

„Er wird zurückkommen."

Harry sah auf. Mittlerweile waren sie in Severus' Quartier angekommen und der Gryffindor saß mit einer Tasse heißer Schokolade auf dem Sofa.

„Was?"

„Dein Werwolf. Er wird zurückkommen."

„Meinst du?"

Sein Mentor nickte.

„Bestimmt, und wenn ich ihn holen muss."

Harry schmunzelte. Vielleicht konnte er Remus ja doch noch die ganze Wahrheit erzählen, und ihre Liebe retten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was meint ihr? Ich bin absolut auf eure Meinung angewiesen, also bitte schreibt sie mir! Kekse und Saft als Motivation hinstell


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Der junge Wirt, sowie alle Angehörigen des Bergwolfrudels gehören mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.

**Danksagung:**

Zuerst einmal ein großes Dankeschön an meine tollen Reviewer _cathy122, Domino_ und _Angie_.

Ihr seid fantastisch!!

**Anmerkung:**

Es wird immer abwechselnd Kapitel aus Remus' und aus Harrys Sicht geben. Remus wird einige Abenteuer erleben, bevor er Severus und Harry wieder sieht. Der Kampf gegen Voldemort spielt nur eine untergeordnete Rolle.

Und nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel von „Wolfsnight"!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**3. Ankunft**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Remus mit leichten Kopfschmerzen.

‚Ich hätte den Feuerwhiskey doch nicht trinken dürfen', dachte er, aber nach einem Kaffee und einer heißen Dusche würde es ihm sicher besser gehen.

Er kleidete sich an und betrachtete dann seinen Schrankkoffer. Er würde ihn kaum mit in die Berge nehmen können. Remus verwandelte einen alten Umhang in einen robusten Rucksack und stopfte alles hinein, was er für einen Aufenthalt in den Bergen brauchen würde: Hosen Pullover, T-Shirts, eine dicke Jacke und Proviant. Seine Roben, die Umhänge und die Eule würde er hier lassen. Er schloss seinen Schrankkoffer, schob seinen Rucksack und ging hinunter in den Gastraum.

Dort saßen bereits andere Übernachtungsgäste beim Frühstück. Das Pärchen von gestern abend war auch dabei. Remus setzte sich an einen Tisch am Fenster und entschied sich für ein reichhaltiges Frühstück. Der junge Wirt brachte ihm einen starken Kaffee.

„Könnte ich meinen Koffer und meine Eule für eine Weile hier lassen?"

„Für wie lange?"

Remus überlegte.

„Zwei Monate müssten reichen."

„Das macht 5 Galleonen pro Monat, zu zahlen im Voraus. Wenn Sie die Sachen nach einem Jahr nicht wieder abholen, werden sie versteigert."

Remus nickte, dass er verstanden hatte.

„Darf ich fragen, wo es hin gehen soll?"

„In die Berge."

„Das ist sehr gefährlich. Sie müssen aufpassen, dass Sie nicht in das Gebiet der Wölfe kommen und wenn, es vor allem vor Vollmond wieder verlassen." „Ich werde dort keine Probleme bekommen."

Der junge Mann sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich bin einer von ihnen."

„Oh."

Der Wirt wich ein wenig von ihm ab. Remus senkte den Kopf.

„Es … es tut mir leid", stammelte der Wirt, „Ich … ich wollte Sie nicht beleidigen. Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Wir bewahren Ihre Sachen natürlich unentgeltlich auf und das Frühstück geht aufs Haus."

Der Übereifer des jungen Wirtes zauberte ein leichtes Lächeln auf Remus' Lippen.

„Ist schon gut. Ich bin weit schlimmere Reaktionen gewohnt."

Der Wirt lächelte.

„Mein Angebot bleibt aber trotzdem bestehen, und ich hoffe, dass Sie meine aufrichtige Entschuldigung annehmen."

Remus nickte, und der junge Wirt eilte davon, um seine nächsten Gäste mit Frühstück zu versorgen.

Nachdem er sich gesättigt hatte, brachte ihm der Wirt noch ein prall gefülltes Proviantpaket und wünschte ihm eine gute Reise. Dann zog er mit dem Schrankkoffer und der Eule davon.

Als Remus auf die Straße trat verspürte er eine leichte Nervosität. Er war schon Werwolfrudeln begegnet, aber es waren nur lose Verbindungen gewesen, die sich ständig änderten. Bei den Bergwölfen schien es sich um ein Rudel zu handeln, dass schon seit Jahrzehnten bestand und wahrscheinlich über eine feste Hierarchie verfügte. Würden sie ihn überhaupt akzeptieren? Nun ja, er würde sehen. Er schulterte seinen Rucksack und machte sich auf den Weg.

Er ließ das Dorf schnell hinter sich und folgte dann der Straße den Berg hinauf. Es dämmerte bereits, als Remus an einem Schild vorüber kam, das verkündete, dass er nun das Gebiet der Wölfe betrat und dies auf eigene Gefahr tat. Er spürte, wie sich ihm die Nackenhaare aufrichteten. Ab hier musste er vorsichtig sein. Trotzdem schritt er munter aus. Plötzlich roch er etwas. Er war nicht mehr allein. In dem Wald rechts von ihm bewegte sich etwas. Remus blieb stehen und schnupperte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und beobachtete das Unterholz.

Ohne Vorwarnung sprang plötzlich eine junge Frau auf den Weg. Sie war groß und hatte lange kastanienbraune Haare sowie große dunkelgoldene Augen. Ihre langen Beine waren in ledernde flache Stiefel gehüllt. Auch ihr Oberteil und ihr eng anliegenden Hosen waren aus Wildleder gefertigt. In ihrer linken Hand trug sie einen Speer, und ihre Augen waren forschend auf Remus gerichtet.

„Wer bist du, und was machst du auf unserem Land?"

„Mein Name ist Remus Lupin, und ich möchte zu Ru'an, dem Anführer der Bergwölfe."

Die Frau betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten.

„Folge mir."

Damit wandte sie sich um und schritt in den Wald hinein. Remus folgte ihr. Die junge Frau glitt so schnell und gewandt durch das dichte Unterholz, dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte, mit ihr Schritt zu halten. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit öffnete sich plötzlich eine breite Lichtung vor ihnen. Sie wurde von ca. 20 Menschen bevölkert, die auf ledernden Matten saßen und sich unterhielten. Einige häuteten und zerteilte Rehe, während andere das Feuer anfachten. Ein Mann, ungefähr in Remus' Alter, schlug auf eine kleine Trommel und sang ein Lied in einer seltsamen Sprache. Das Bild wirkte auf den ersten Blick friedlich, doch auf den zweiten Blick bemerkte Remus, dass fast jeder Mann und jede Frau einen Speer bei sich trug. Diejenigen, die keine Speere hatten, trugen Pfeile und Bögen bei sich. Außerdem trugen alle ein reich verziertes Messer im Gürtel. Alle waren in Leder gekleidet und nach Remus' Einschätzung nicht jünger als 18 und nicht älter als 60 Jahre.

Die junge Frau in seiner Begleitung wurde respektvoll begrüßt, und Remus selbst aufmerksam beobachtet. Sie führte ihn zu einer Frau, die etwas älter als Remus zu sein schien und mit einigen Männern und Frauen, genau in der Mitte der Lichtung saß. Sie betrachtete die Ankommenden durchdringend und Remus' Begleiterin verneigte sich.

„Mutter, ich bringe dir Remus Lupin. Er wünscht mit dem großen Alpha zu sprechen."

Die Mutter, offensichtlich die Anführerin des kleinen Rudels, erhob sich in einer fließenden Bewegung und trat auf Remus zu. Sie schnupperte.

„Du bist uns ähnlich", sagte sie mit einer dunklen melodischen Stimme.

Sie trat etwas zurück.

„Ich bin Moira, Alpha dieses Wächtertrupps und Beta des Rudels."

Sie wies auf die junge Frau neben Remus.

„Dies ist meine Tochter Keira."

Remus verbeugte sich.

„Mein Name ist Remus Lupin, und ich komme von den britischen Inseln."

Moira nickte.

„Setz' dich zu uns und erzähl', was dich zu uns führt."

Remus ließ sich auf die Decken nieder und schilderte wie er von den Bergwölfen gehört hatte und nun erfahren wollte, wie sie lebten. Er erzählte von den Vorurteilen, denen er in Großbritannien von Seiten der magischen Gesellschaft ausgesetzt war und seine Schwierigkeiten eine gut bezahlte Arbeit zu finden. Er sprach aber auch von den wenigen Freunden, die er gehabt hatte, und die immer zu ihm gehalten hatten.

„Es klingt, als würdest du lieber ein Mensch sein", sagte Moira.

Remus war etwas irritiert.

„Ich bin ein Mensch."

„Du bist ein Wolf, und du solltest stolz darauf sein!"

Ein junger Mann funkelte ihn zornig an.

„Kyrill!"

Der junge Mann senkte als Zeichen der Unterwerfung den Kopf und schwieg. Die Anführerin wandte sich an ihren Gast.

„Wir sind stolz darauf mehr als Menschen zu sein. Wir sind Wölfe."

Sie lächelte.

„Niemand von uns hat je danach gestrebt nur ein schwacher Mensch zu sein."

Remus nickte.

„Du hast einen langen Weg hinter dir und bist sicher hungrig. Sei heute Abend unser Gast. Morgen brechen wir auf, um den Rest des Rudels zu treffen."

Sie erhob sich und ging mit ihrem Gefolge zu dem größten der nun hell lodernden Feuer. Dort bruzelte bereits das Fleisch und Remus bekam als Gast eines der ersten Stücke. Es war noch blutig und der Werwolf genoss es mehr, als je ein Stück Fleisch zuvor. Nach dem Mahl erklangen Lieder und es wurde zum Klang der Trommel getanzt. Kleine Anekdoten und Geschichten wurden erzählt, und trotz seines Übersetzungstrankes hatte Remus Schwierigkeiten das Kauderwelsch zu verstehen, das die Luft erfüllte.

Schließlich brannte das Feuer herunter und Remus bekam eine ledernde Matte und eine Decke zugeteilt. Er breitete sie im weichen Moos aus und nahm seinen Rucksack als Kopfkissen. Langsam schlief er zum Knacken des noch schmorenden Holzes ein.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wie hat es euch gefallen?

Bitte entschuldigt, dass es nur so kurz war, aber die Reise in das Herz der Karpaten und die Begegnung mit Ru'an muss ein eigenes Kapitel haben. Dann gibt es aber auch wieder etwas von Harry.

Kleine Frage: Wie gefallen euch meine Bergwölfe??

Bitte schickt mir eure Meinung. Sie ist, wie immer, hoch geschätzt.

Ab jetzt werde ich auch schneller updaten. Versprochen!


End file.
